Gungir Gone Missing
by Dracuus
Summary: Odin staff has gone missing... where could it be? Go on the adventure with Thor and Loki to find it.


One Shot

The morning sun rises over the water edge as the birds sing and the kingdom starts to stir into motion. A rumble sounds from Odin's chambers. Thor stops in his tracks on the way to the dinning all for breakfast. He glanced around wondering where that sound came from; he thought it might have been some wild beast that got loose in the palace or even Loki playing a joke on him.

Odin came storming out of his chambers with a blood red face and rage in his eyes. Yelling down the halls as he made his way to the throne room.

**"WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?"**

Loki poked his head out of his chambers still sleepy eyed as he hears the yelling. As Odin reaches the throne room he looks around at his guards.

**"What good are you if you can't guard one simple thing?"**

Thor comes running in to the hall with mjolnir at his side ready to fight. As he looks around he sees nothing but the anger in his father's eyes and his mother almost in tears. Loki yawns walking into the hall still looking as if he just woke up. Odin charges for Loki grabbing him by his bath robe lifting him off the ground.

**"WHERE IS IT LOKI? I know you took it?"**

Loki was shocked, grabbing at Odin's hands. He didn't need coffee this morning he was awake now.

**"Where's what? I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Don't lie to me boy I know you took it, I want it back NOW!"**

Loki looked truly fearful with the powerful grip that Odin was putting on him. Thor finally came over trying to calm his father.

**"Father, maybe if you told us what was missing we could find it for you."**

Frigga walked up to the boys as Odin dropped Loki to the ground.

**"It's his staff, Thor. Gungir… It's gone missing."**

**"Missing? But how? Father keeps it with him at all times."**

Thor was confused and Loki looked up in shock. He had no idea someone could steal something like this. Then he had the nerve to think that Odin was going senile and maybe left in his bath stall. Thor looked down at Loki with a angered glare. People of Asgard knew that if something went missing it was normally due to Loki.

**"What?"**

Loki said looking up at Thor. Frigga now had the same glaring look on her face as she crossed her arms looking down at Loki. Odin only growled under his breath.

**"Loki, this is not a game. You know Gungir belongs to father."**

**"ME! Why would I ever want it?"**

Loki stood up backing away from his family. Frigga the one who always took Loki's said and loved him the most even thought he was playing a joke on Odin.

**"Come now son, please return it to your father so we can all go back to our peaceful morning."**

**"Mother? But I…"**

Loki was quickly cut off by Odin who was extremely upset.

**"GIVE IT TO ME!"**

Loki jumped back, having never heard Odin like this before in his life. The anger seemed to consume him in all directions. The worst part was that Loki had no idea where Gungir was.

**"I don't know where it is. I was sleeping all night; I didn't even know what was going on till just now."**

Odin turned away from him stomping as he walked up to his throne. Odin sat down trying to calm himself as he rubbed his beard. Loki gave Thor and Frigga a worried glance not sure what was going on or why he was being blamed. He stepped a bit closer to his mother thinking she might let him in on what was going on with Odin. But she said nothing. Finally Odin spoke in a soft tone keeping himself slow and mindful.

**"Loki I want you and Thor to search for Gungir and not to return until it's found. If you don't find it there will be a punishment for its disappearance."**

Loki was taken aback by the thought of Odin punishing him for something he hadn't even thought of doing.

**"You can't do that you senile old coot. If you're going to punish me, at least make it for something I've at least thought of."**

Loki blurted out not realizing he had said it out loud and out of anger. Thor whipped his head over to Loki in shock with a sudden gasp.

**"Loki! How dare you speak to father in that manner."**

Odin calms Thor with a jester of his hand. Odin stands before his throne looking down at Loki with a smirk.

**"Loki, since you're so incline to voice your mind then you will go find it on your own."**

**"No father, I will help him. Pay no heed to his over flowing mouth. I will still go with him help find Gungir. It couldn't have made it far with our guards."**

Odin nods to Thor with a smile.

**"Very well Thor, please make haste."**

Thor bows his head to his father as he turns to leave he grabs Loki's arm towing him along. Loki tries to struggle out of Thor's grasp. As they exit the hall Thor shoves him out of his hands.

**"Old coot? You had to upset him further? What's wrong with you Loki?"**

Loki walks with Thor as his robe now changes to his normal Asgardian armor. Having the look of irritation upon his face he almost didn't want to answer his brother. Balling his fists and muttering words under his breath.

**"Why should I be blamed for something I didn't do? I have no idea where is stupid staff is. And unless you took the fool thing I'm sure you don't either. So why are we looking for it? If anything he should be looking for it. That senile bastard, always blaming me."**

**"LOKI! Stop the name calling. Father is worried about Gungir, if it falls into the wrong hands it can be used as a weapon against Asgard. This is why we need to find it."**

Loki sighed shaking his head

**"Great he loses the most powerful weapon in Asgard, Knowing our luck he left it next to the toilet."**

Thor and Loki take off to the nearest town after searching the whole palace. Nothing was found not even a whisper was heard in the town. They were stuck at a dead end and Loki was getting more irritated by the moment. As they were ready to leave the last town on the edge of Asgard Loki looked over to the blacksmith and pondered. Looking at a spear that was leaning up against the wall, he touched it as the black soot came off showing the gold and silver design under on the grit and grim. Loki called over his shoulder with a quizzical tone.

**"Thor? Didn't father say he was going to have Gungir Polished?"**

**"Yes, why do you ask?"**

Loki pulls the spear forward to show Thor how this one here at the blacksmith to be cleaned.

**"The blacksmith!"**

They said together as they jumped on their horses racing back to the palace. Sliding to a stop in the stables they run to the blacksmith to see if Gungir was there. As they enter the chamber full of metal, heat and horse shoes. The man greets them with a hardy hello. He turns away only for a moment to only turn back and hand them Gungir in all its shinning glory.

**"I told you father was a senile old coot."**

**"Loki, stop. Wait till you get to be his age."**

Thor laughs under his breath as he is handed Gungir.

**"Thor if I ever get that bad, just put me out of my misery. I give you full permission now."**

**"Loki, you don't mean that. What if you're old and gray and you want to be senile with me?"**

Loki covers his face in shame as he laughs

**"Then Valhalla help us all."**

They walked back up into the palace meeting Frigga half way. She smiled widely seeing the boys with Gungir in their hands.

**"Oh thank you for finding it. Where was it?"**

They both smile and snicker at her as Loki tries to get it out with out laughing to much.

**"It was… umm… at the blacksmiths getting polished, just as father requested last night at dinner."**

Frigga face palmed in embarrassment shaking her head to the boys.

**"What do we tell Odin?"**

**"Nothing he won't remember and you won't say anything about it. I'll say I found it next to the bed."**

Loki piped in with his anger once again.

**"WHAT!? After all that we don't get the credit?"**

Thor quickly grabbed Loki covering his mouth. He smiled at his mother.

**"Of course, thank you mother."**

They watched Frigga walk away with Gungir in her hands as Thor still held Loki in his arms. Loki was trying to yell through his brother's hand that was covering his mouth. Once he had calmed down Thor released him and smiled at Loki.

**"Remember, senile old coot."**

They both laughed and walked into the dining hall to get some food that they sorely needed.


End file.
